1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an acrylic polisher and, in particular, to an acrylic polisher that can directly polish acrylic objects of larger sizes without additional cutting and machining. When machining larger acrylic objects in several steps, the invention can achieve high surface yields.
2. Related Art
The conventional acrylic polisher, as shown in FIG. 9, has a base 1. An acrylic object 2 is disposed on the base 1. One side of the base 1 has a polishing blade 3 moving along the edge of the base 1. The polishing blade 3 thus polishes a surface of the acrylic object 2 on the base 1.
However, one has to be manually adjusted the position of the acrylic object 2 on the base 1 in the conventional acrylic polisher before polishing. The surface 4 of the acrylic object 2 to be polished slightly protrudes from the end surface of the base 1. Afterwards, the user controls the distance between the acrylic object 2 and the polishing blade 3 by eyes, thereby determining the polishing depth of the polishing blade 3 on the acrylic object 2. However, the above-mentioned method of controlling the distance between the acrylic object 2 and the polishing blade 3 by eyes is not only time-consuming, but also has a larger errors in the distance and the level.
Besides, both sides of the base 1 in the conventional acrylic polisher are extended upward with a supporting board 5, respectively. A conveyor 6 is mounted on the two supporting boards 5 and has several pressing elements 7 for constraining the acrylic object 2 on the base 1. However, the two supporting boards 5 of the base 1 restrict the length of the acrylic object 2. If the length of the acrylic object 2 is longer than the distance between the two supporting boards 5, the acrylic object 2 has to be cut first in order for its length to fit between the two supporting boards 5. Only after that can the acrylic object 2 be disposed on the base 1 for polishing. Therefore, the conventional acrylic polisher cannot directly polish larger acrylic objects 2. Additional cutting does not only lower the efficiency, but also increases the production cost.